una pequeña charla
by shypo
Summary: shaoran no soporta el trato de touya y decide areglar las cosas de una buena vez. es corto y es mi primer fics! espero les guste! one-shot


**UNA PEQUEÑA CHARLA**

sakura ya tiene 17 años y su relación con shaoran se a fortalecido shaoran ahora es el novio de sakura pero ay una persona que no esta del todo contenta con esta relación?

sakura llegaba con shaoran de una cita iy lo iva a invitar a pasar pero como ya era costumbre su hermano touya detuvo a shaoran y casi jalando a sakura de la entrada cerro la puerta.

**sakura:** por que tienes que ser tan impulsivo hermano siempre es lo mismo por que no aceptas que yo amo a shaoran

**touya**: por que no permitiré que ese mocoso sea tu novio

**sakura:** touya por favor

**touya:** no ay mas que hablar monstruo vete a tu cuarto

y sakura se fue, ella no comprendía por que touya siempre molestaba a shaoran, mientras tanto shaoran ya se estaba cansado de la misma rutina todos los días, salía con sakura por la tarde, el padre de sakura lo recibía con aquella sonrisa y sakura feliz por la llegada de su shaoran, pero cuando tenían que regresar era por lo general lo mismo, touya en la puerta esperando a sakura y dejando a el parado ahí

así que shaoran decidió por una vez por todas ponerle punto final a estoy y habar con touya

al día siguiente sakura se despertó tarde cómo de costumbre y se fue lo mas rapido ala preparatoria claro que ahí la estaba esperando shaoran con tomoyo y shaoran tenia que hablar con touya ese mismo día así que le pidió ayuda ha tomoyo y ella invito a sakura de compras después de la escuela, shaoran se disculpo con Sakura de no acompañarla por que tenia un asuntó pendiente con weii.

terminando las clases tomoyo se fue con sakura al centro comercial y shaoran se fue rápidamente al trabajo de touya.

cuando llego a al hospital ya que touya se Avia recibido como un gran medico, shaoran se armo de valor y entro cuando touya lo vi. obviamente se puso como loco

**touya**: !MOCOCSO QUE HACES AQUI!

**shaoran:** necesito hablar contigo kinomoto por favor es respecto a sakura, pero aquí no, podemos salir a tomar algo

**touya:** ESTA BIEN PERO SI LE HICISTE ALGO A SAKURA YA VERAS MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO!

shaoran y touya se fueron a una ala cafetería del hospital ya que shaoran no quería que sakura los viera hablando.

había un gran silencio relámete shaoran no sabia como empezar así que después de que les trajeron sus respectivos cafés touya comenzó

**touya**: de que querías hablar mocoso.

eso lo dijo un poco mas tranquilo

**shaoran:** es sobre por que te comportas así conmigo.

**touya**: es que no me gusta que un mocoso como tu este con mi hermana todo el tiempo.

**shaoran**: pero si sabes perfectamente que sakura es mi novia por que no me permites estar con ella bien.

**touya:** por que...

touya no dijo nada no quería admitir que estaba celoso, que lo único que quería es que sakura fuera feliz pero obviamente eso no se lo iva decir al mocos..perdón a shaoran

**shaoran:** por favor sabes perfectamente que amo a sakura desde que éramos niños y sabes que seria incapaz de hacerle algo malo

**touya:** no es eso Li, si no que sakura es todo lo que me queda desde que mi madre murió...

shaoran solo se sorprendí por la sinceridad de touya

... pero se que te trato muy mal pero no puedo evitar dejar de molestarte y te lo e advertido desde el día que te conocí si le haces algo a mi hermana no sabes con quien te metes mocoso

**shaoran:** kinomoto por favor amo a sakura con toda mi alma, tu mas que nadie sabes lo que es amar ya que tu amas a tsukishiro o no?

touya se quedo sin palabras como era que el sabia que amaba a yukito

s**haoran**: kinomoto recuerda que poseo magia y se muy bien lo que tsukishiro siente por ti y tu por el, por eso se que lo amas, así que te pido por ese amor que tienes que me dejes andar con tu hermana bien

touya aun no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando solo dos personas sabían de su relación con yukito sakura y su padre y no creía que Sakura le contar eso a shaoran, pero se puso a meditar un poco y recodo antes de darle los poderes a Yue, que el sentía lo que shaoran sentía por sakura y que por eso lo trato mal, claro que ese sentimiento se reforzó con los años y ahora el sentimiento era devuelto por sakura así que touya solo le quedo decir

**touya**: si le haces algo a mi hermana te mato entendiste LI no quiero verla sufrir por ti

y así se levanto i se fue

shaoran entendí lo que le quiso decir y le dio gusto que touya por fin entendiera lo que relámete sentía por sakura.

_**FIN**_


End file.
